Good Samaritan
by DitzyMusicLover
Summary: Things aren't always as they seem. She learns this when she meets an Autobot for the first and only time. OC centric.


**This was part of a writing game, where we all took part in creating this story. Read and enjoy.**

**DitzyMusicLover**

**Co-Authors: Trapped in Reality, eeyop1428, Taipan Kiryu, Starfire201**

'What was the point? Everyone expects everyone not to live how he or she wants to live, but how he or she is expected to live. Why can't everyone just do what they want without being judged?' She wondered this as she examined how she got to this point. Her and her fiancée, Jeffrey, were planning a little wedding. Just a few friends and immediate family, and nothing elaborate. But her mom had other ideas, taking control of the wedding details from her and making it extravagant. And to top it all off, her mom could find everything wrong with him. He didn't make enough money. He doesn't have a college degree. He likes Anime... and the list went on. Her dad was no help in defending against her mom, but then again stubbornness runs strong, even though her mom is only half Sicilian. Her dad never stood up to her mom. Finally, her fiancée had enough, and Jefforey left her. That was about six months ago, and it still hurt.

She told her mom she was going to a friend's house after another bout of 'You're too good for him,' but instead went for a drive to get away and think. Now her car broke down in the middle of the desert and she was walking, looking for some sort of civilization to get help. The night was cold and she only had a windbreaker on. And to top it all off, she hadn't seen any cars down this road at all. At least she had jeans and proper walking shoes.

Just as she was getting really frustrated, headlights came up. She stuck out her thumb, desperate for help, but still smart enough to grip the mace attached to her keys in her pocket, just in case. When the car pulled over, what happened next startled her. It shifted and moved, and in about five seconds, had turned into a robot. Was this one of the Autobots she'd seen on the news from Oregon?

"What up, little lady?" it asked with a slight southern twang. "Why're you out here all alone on a cold night?"

"M-my car broke down just back there," she pointed.

He looked in the direction she was pointing, and then said, "I'll help you out, little lady. My name's Jazz. What's yours?"

She half smiled. She recognized that name; he was one of the sociable Autobots. However, she wasn't sure _she_ wanted to be sociable. "Valentina Strong."

His face split into a wide grin. "Well, Tina," he began as he transformed into his alt-mode, "Let's see what we can do about your car." The passenger door popped open. She hesitated before crawling in. The heater felt nice. "So how far up, Tina?"

She frowned. That was the second time he called her that. Valentina wasn't so sure she like the pet name so soon after meeting him. She shrugged. "About fifteen minutes." The car lurched forward, and the steering wheel spun by itself. Outside her window, the moonlit desert scene crawled by.

Jazz studied the short, dark-eyed, dark-haired woman. Something was eating at her. "So, may I ask why a pretty lady like you was driving in the middle of the desert?"

Valentina glanced at the driver seat and paled at the thought that there was no driver. She returned to staring out the window. "I just wanted some alone time to think." The headlights licked at a familiar vehicle.

Jazz slowed down to a stop in front of it and opened the passenger door for Valentina. Then he transformed and looked down on the dead car, his headlights trained on it. "Hmm. Doesn't look too good," he said. "The batteries must've run out. Nothin' I can do for it here. It'd need an overhaul and a new battery installed at a mechanic's."

Valentina held her arms against herself and rubbed them, shivering. She stared at the car in dismay. "Oh, great. This is going to cost me a fortune. That's all I need right now." She sighed heavily and a thin cloud of breath formed. It got cold fast in the desert.

Jazz grinned, even though it was too dark for her to see his face. "Well, at least I found you when I did. If not, well... you might be worse off than having to spend a few bucks on your car. Like freezing to death."

"Yeah. You're right." She looked up at him, seeing mainly the outline of his head against the dark blue twilight, and his shining visor. "Thanks a lot." She smiled.

"No problem, Tina. Anything for a person in need. Now, it's a good thing I have a grappling hook to use to tow your car with, or I'd be dragging it all night." Jazz transformed in front of the car with his back to it and said: "Tina, the hook's right underneath my back bumper. Yank it out and attach it to your car and then we can get outta here."

Valentina nodded and did as he said, then climbed in the passenger seat. Jazz accelerated, kicking up dust.

The journey started in silence, apart from the sound of a steady engine and tyres rolling. Valentina stared out into the darkness again with a faraway look in her eyes, and continued to do so for a while.

"Forgive my intrusion, pretty lady, but is there something wrong?"

Valentina blinked twice and stared at the car's panel. "N-no… why do you say that?"

"Call me observant, but I can tell when somebody is feeling down, especially if they have sad pretty eyes like yours."

His voice was so gentle and warm, an open invitation to sincerity. Despite her wishes to be left alone, she couldn't help feeling comfortable talking to that alien robot.

"It's just... it's really hard to explain."

"Is it because of Jefforey?"

"W… what? How did you know…?"

"You have that name written on your left wrist."

Valentina hurried to adjust her windbreaker, covering the tattoo and cursing herself for still keeping it there.

"I'm sorry Tina, I didn't mean to make you feel embarrassed."

"I'm not embarrassed…" she said, blushing. "And what do you know about human feelings, anyway?"

Her voice had been rude, but somehow Jazz didn't seem to be offended. "I'm still learning. I have the ability to feel too, but I'm afraid it's quite different than yours."

"I'd guess so."

Jazz's stereo activated and a soft tune started to sound. Valentina felt shivers. Was that a bad joke? That was hers and Jeffrey's song…

"Stop that."

"Stop what, little lady?"

"Playing that song. It was mine and Jefforey's and I really don't need to hear it right now."

Jazz was quiet for a moment. "Didn't mean to offend. But I didn't know, ya know."

"No, you didn't. But I really don't want to hear that song right now."

"'Kay, then." The station changed, this time to a song with a slightly faster, livelier melody.

Valentina smiled, "Depeche Mode, cool."

"I take it this song is cool with ya?"

"Yeah, it's my best friend's favorite band. She has all their albums."

"Ah. Reach Out and Touch Faith?" he asked, trying to keep the conversation alive, although he knew it was the wrong title.

"Actually, it's called, 'Personal Jesus'." She chuckled. "My friend gets really touchy if anyone messes up her band in her presence. Though, just to annoy her, I'd say 'Reach out and suck face'. It annoys her so much."

Jazz laughed at that. "You have a pretty smile."

"Thank you," she said. She stared out the window and noticed they were coming upon a city.

"So, do ya feel better?"

"A little," she shrugged.

"Ya know, if ya wanna talk, I am able to listen."

Valentina stared at the dashboard for a long moment, and then decided to tell Jazz briefly what was bothering her about the wedding and everything.

Jazz listened silently until she was done talking. Then he said, "Sounds to me like your mom just wants what's best for ya."

She found her hands interesting right then. "I know she does, but sometimes it just feels like she's smothering me."

"Well, I'm not quite sure what to say about smothering parents, but I have a certain tactician superior officer that makes some of his subordinates feel smothered."

She couldn't help herself but laugh at that, though she really didn't know what was funny about it. She just needed some release, and laughter was the best medicine. The sun rose, tainting the sky with orange and pink, and casting shadows behind clumps of dirt and the sparse vegetation.

As they neared the city, the road produced a new silky black top and fresh paint. Upon closer inspection, the city proved to be an old miners' town, due to the rough brick and stone buildings. Many newer model cars sat on the side of the road as they travelled down Main Street. It was a weird site to see the new cars and roads next to the old buildings. A few men in hunter's orange were loading an F-150 with their gear.

Jazz rolled down the window for Valentina to ask them where the repair shop was. They gave her directions before she could ask. She said her thanks, and they smiled and waved before returning to their work. "There're some friendly people here," Jazz commented as the town woke around them and waved at the passing cars.

"Thanks for everything," Valentina said to the dashboard. Her heart stopped when she saw a familiar fire-engine-red building; this was Jefforey's hometown.

"Something wrong, Tina?" said Jazz.

Valentina realised he saw how she looked when she saw the building and forced composure on her features. "No, I'm all right," she said somewhat too quickly.

"Okay, then," Jazz said. "If you're sure." He rolled smoothly around street corners; also a little slowly as if he were taking his time to see the sights of the town like a wandering tourist.

Valentina wished he would go faster. She flicked her eyes at the small stream of people who had risen for the morning and tried to sink into her seat. At last Jazz found the mechanic's and drove through the entrance. A pot-bellied man came to the driver's window which slid down for him.

Valentina, with hands on the wheel, gave the man a friendly smile. "Good morning, sir."

"Good mornin', little lady. Car broke down?" he said, nodding at her car behind.

"Yes, it needs a new engine I think. Can I bring it in?"

"Yeah, sure. Let's see what we can do for ya'. Replacin' engines is no problem."

Jazz drove on into the large garage and parked inside; the man followed shortly. Other workers in navy worn-out one-piece suits with their sleeves rolled up occupied the garage; some fiddling with a few cars, some carrying tools and parts around the area. Their movements and clinking metal reverberated on the walls. Valentina stepped out, shut the car door and went to unhook her car for the man to inspect.

He took a few minutes prodding and examining the vehicle's insides. "Batteries are dead," he told Valentina. "Shouldn't take more than a few hours to fix that up for ya'."

"Thank you so much," said Valentina.

"No problem, Miss – we get cases like these once in a while." He smiled. "Your car needs retuning too, but how about I take care of that as well at no extra cost?"

"You're too kind."

"It's no trouble at all; it's as easy as blowing up tires."

"Thank you, um?"

"The name's Mike. We'll get started on your car straight away. Just come back in a couple hours or so and it'll be as good as new."

"Okay, thanks. I just need to check up on the, um, other car first," Valentina said, pointing to Jazz.

Mike looked at Jazz curiously. He had never seen a Porsche turn up at the garage before, least of all one towing a broken down car. "Nice wheels ya' got there. I doubt that needs any repair jobs."

"Oh, no," Valentina said and grinned.

Mike called two of his fellow mechanics over to help push her car to another spot to start the repairs. Valentina sat in the driver's seat inside Jazz and rested her head backwards, eyes closed.

"The guy gave you a good deal," said Jazz when nobody was around. "Looks like this is your lucky day."

"Yeah, this is my lucky day all right."

"Tina? What's up?"

Valentina straightened her neck to look at the dashboard. "Believe it or not, this so happens to be my ex-boyfriend's hometown. I don't want to be here."

"I had no idea, sorry."

"You don't have to be sorry. You didn't know. It's just that I haven't seen him for six months... and I don't know what to do if I see him again. I should stay here, just to be safe."

There was a moment or two of silence. Then Jazz said: "Tina, I understand what happened between you two six months ago. But one of the things I've learned in life is that whatever happens, happens. It's no good dwelling on the past when you can't change it. You should move on."

Valentina looked at her feet. "I know but... it still hurts. I can't bear to see him again. Not yet."

"Sometimes life doesn't give you a choice, Tina. You either face your situation, or run away from it. It's that simple. Harsh, but true. But I think you'll know what to do when the time comes. You're a sensible gal. Anyway, I'm not letting you sit here for the next two hours. Go out and have a walk. It'll do you some good after not moving all night."

Valentina gave a small smile. "Okay. Are you sure you'll be all right by yourself?"

"Sure I am. I'll just take a nice stasis nap until the repairs are finished. Now go out; you'll be fine."

Valentina felt as if Jazz was smiling back at her. She got out and brushed herself down before starting to walk.

"Stay cool," Jazz said after her.

Valentina walked past shops, the morning sunlight warming her. She couldn't help but remember the times when Jefforey took her out here, and they'd go in and out of shops together like hyper-active teenagers, giggling. Then she remembered how he left her. The memory made her heart feel like it was being squeezed and she tried to remove it from her mind.

Jazz's words echoed in her head as she stood in front of a cake shop window; cakes, sweet buns and cookies were on display. This was where she and Jefforey were going to order their wedding cake. Someone walked out of the cake shop.

"Val?"

Valentina turned. It was Jefforey.

"Jefforey," she said in surprise.

"Val, what are you doing here? I didn't know you were coming," Jefforey said with the same tone as hers.

A young woman with curly, brown hair came out of the shop then and, without noticing Valentina, wrapped her arm around Jefforey's, close. "Jeff, what's wrong?" she asked.

And then it happened, that look, the unmistakable proof that Jeoffrey had been caught in a very uncomfortable situation.

"Huh… Pat, this is Val."

The young woman extended a jeweled hand toward Valentina, as well as a glance that was somewhat disdainful. "Patricia Summers, nice to meet you. Oh, you're the ex-girlfriend, right? Jeff told me aaall about you."

Valentina hesitated but took the hand, making the bracelets on that slim wrist sound with her own shivering.

"The pleasure is all mine," she replied, like a zombie.

"What are you doing here, Val? I… I must admit I wasn't expecting to see you here…" Jeoffrey said, nervously switching his weight from one leg to the other.

"Or anywhere else, for the matter," Patricia interrupted. "Wait, did you come to talk to Jeff? Well, I'm sorry but your timing is terrible. Jeff and I were on our way to my dad's office. See, we're getting married next month and we still have a ton of things to solve! Fortunately, daddy has been soooo helpful…"

Valentine had stopped listening when the word 'married' came from those red lips. Suddenly, Jazz's words arrived so clear to her, saviors in what could have been perhaps the worse moment of her life.

But she wouldn't allow it to happen. She had dignity, and she was strong not only by surname. Along with the pain, she saw everything clear, _everything_. If Jeoffrey had been weak enough to abandon her for domestic problems with his former mother-in-law and now he was about to marry another woman, then his love for her had always been a fragile mirage.

She was sure she still had a lot of tears to cry for him, but she was also ready to move on. She deserved to be with someone who really loved her, not with some puppet.

So she wished the best to the soon to be married couple and made her way back to the repair shop.

"Jazz," she said, interrupting the nap of her new robotic friend and sitting on the driver's seat, "could you please play that song for me, the one I asked you to stop earlier? There's a chapter of my life that I need to close for good."

"No prob', little lady. I'm guessin' you made your choice, then?"

"Yes, I have."

As the song played, Valentina just sat back and listened. _"Goodbye, Jeoffrey."_

"Hey, Jazz?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for everything."

She heard a soft chuckle issue from the radio.

"No prob', little lady. No prob' at all."

About a minute later, the mechanic walked up and rapped his knuckles on Jazz's window. Jazz rolled it down so they could talk. "Your car is fixed, mam," he said, handing her the bill for the battery.

"Thank you," she said. When the mechanic walked away, Valentina looked at the bill for a moment. "I guess this is where we part ways, huh?"

"Yeah," Jazz answered. "It was nice meeting ya, Tina." He opened the door for her.

"Likewise. Thanks for all your help."

As she stepped out, Jazz said, "Hey, don't worry. Things will work out. I'd go home right away, though. I'm sure your mom is worried about ya."

She smiled as he drove away. She then walked up to the mechanic and gave him the bill and her debit card. As he rang it up, he asked, "Weren't you the only one who came in that Porsche?"

"Yeah," she answered as she took the receipt and her card back.

He looked a bit confused. "Sooo, now it's driving away without you in it?"

She smirked as they walked back to her car. "Yeah. It's not my car anyway. A friend let me use it, and now that I don't need it, he took it back."

"I didn't see anyone else come up."

"You must've just missed him," she said with a knowing smirk as she got in. "His name was Jazz."

She pulled away from him as he scratched his head. Looking in the rear view mirror to check for traffic, she happened to catch his face brighten with realization and his head turn in the direction the Autobot drove off. She chuckled to herself.

As she drove home, she thought about everything her mom had said. Even though she hated to admit it, Jazz was right. Her mom was looking out for her best interests. Valentina may be barely nineteen, but she can't live like this. She needed to have a talk with her mom about smothering her. But first, she needed to thank her mom for seeing what was right in front of her face that she couldn't see.


End file.
